


【红色组】小熊的千层套路

by wency57



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wency57/pseuds/wency57
Summary: O露xA耀 孕期怀孕的是露，下面的是耀，注意避雷仅建议露中中露都吃的同好观看
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	【红色组】小熊的千层套路

怀孕的omega由于孕激素的刺激，常常处于一种难挨的情热之中。但对于他们这对不寻常的夫妻来说，感到难挨的是王耀。抚慰自己怀孕的omega是作为丈夫天然的责任，为此他下班后不得不长时间的用身体含住妻子的分身，为伊万排解难以抒发的热潮。  
如果alpha也有产假的话，也许王耀会行动得更有余裕一些。但此刻的他只能一边费力地用肉穴吞吃妻子的阴茎，一边加班加点地为明天的公开课做准备。他利用伊万的胸膛作为支撑点，在妻子腹部撑起一个空间，保护他们日渐明显的孩子。用来备课的教案正被他置于伊万的前胸，遮住了omega越来越鼓胀的胸部。  
伊万虽然不满王耀一心二用的态度，但能理解王耀为他着想的心意。以往王耀对被进入这件事还颇为抵触，而现在已经可以主动扩张坐过来了。尽管做的很生疏，但这在以前可是伊万想都不敢想的。早知道王耀会对怀孕的自己如此迁就，他就该早些用这招。  
他看着撑在自己上方紧盯着教案念念有词的丈夫，工作的同时还不忘缓慢的上下移动臀瓣，阴茎与穴肉相连的部分正滑腻腻的淌着汁液。伊万的手一寸寸抚过丈夫的大腿、后腰和柔软的臀肉，指尖划过的地方引起了一片颤栗。他的内心逐渐被甜蜜所覆盖，一腔爱意满得像是要溢出来，正急切的想找一个发泄口——他提胯向上用力一顶，满意的听到丈夫口中的之乎者也变成支离破碎的呻吟。  
王耀丢开教案小声喘气，在伊万欺身压上来之时暗自为明天的课程祈祷。

伊万开始涨奶了，他身上成熟omega的信息素变得更加浓郁，与此同时到来的还有日渐膨胀的性需求。王耀不是没注意过伊万越来越丰满的胸部，但他实在是没有精力同时处理妻子挺动的分身和饱胀的胸乳。当他被钉在情欲的风暴中沉浮之时，除了无穷尽的呻吟与沉沦，伊万并没有给他更多的选项。  
但伊万胸疼得厉害，即使是在午睡时，也蹙着眉头哼哼唧唧，紧紧抱着毯子贴着前胸，希冀可以缓解些涨奶的疼痛。  
伊万的睡眠时间是王耀难得的后穴不塞着东西的时候，一般他会利用这段时间好好休息，为妻子的下一次索取回复体力。但出于对怀孕妻子的疼爱，好男人王耀今天选择顶着酸疼的身体，给伊万好好揉揉奶。他轻轻地把伊万宽大的孕妇装从下向上掀起，又抽出他抱在怀里遮蔽前胸的毯子，把暴露出来的孕肚好好覆住。双手围着妻子肿大的乳首轻轻地按揉着胸部的硬块，不时给因为疼痛而哼哼的伊万脸上印一个安抚性质的吻，使原本色情的行为变得柔情无限。王耀的手法非常仔细而小心，他明白如果不小心把人弄醒，被伊万看见这一幕，恐怕又要被翻来覆去的折腾一番了。  
事实证明揉奶很有效，很快王耀就在越来越浓郁的信息素中嗅到了甜丝丝的奶腥味儿。乳汁正从伊万的奶头溢出，聚拢得多了就顺着光洁的乳肉一路下滑，滴入毯子消失不见，只在皮肤上留下一道若有若无的奶渍。  
王耀愣愣地看着这一幕，手上的动作不自觉的停下了，还没等他意识到自己在想什么，就听到耳边传来妻子的轻笑。醒来有一会的伊万眯着眼睛看着面色发红的丈夫，声音甜腻的发问:  
“你想尝尝吗？”  
红晕片刻间爬上了王耀的脖颈和耳尖，伊万有些好笑的看着他，他们明明什么羞耻的事情都做过了，而他的丈夫却还是永远都像是第一次一般纯情可爱。  
“尝尝吧，奶涨得我好疼。”伊万懒洋洋地发号施令。这是他给丈夫的奖励，并且，他已经在心里想好等会索要什么样的回礼了。

等王耀满脸通红地将积在omega双乳中的奶汁吮吸干净的时候，伊万俯下身和他接了一个绵长的吻。他尝到了自己乳汁的味道，混着丈夫浓郁的信息素，勾得人蠢蠢欲动。  
伊万伸手把王耀牢牢箍进臂弯，把脸凑到丈夫的胸前:  
“礼尚往来，现在轮到我了。”  
王耀还没来得及做出反应，伊万就已经咬住了他的右乳头，舌尖抵着乳首的顶端划起了圈圈。而他的左乳正被伊万的手用力掐着，拉扯得变形。  
“好痛，万尼亚、放开——”  
“只有给予乳头强烈的刺激才可以促进产奶。小耀，我在帮你呢。”  
“不。需。要。”  
王耀咬牙切齿地拒绝，但伊万立刻掐住了他半硬的阴茎开始撸动，王耀的强硬化作一声含糊的惊叫咽回喉咙。他半瘫软在伊万身上，任凭这个可恶的小熊崽在他胸前为非作歹，欲哭无泪。

伊万涨奶是正常的omega孕期生理现象，但如果他这个alpha也涨奶那算怎么回事。王耀头昏奶涨地想了好几个日夜，好在这个世界还是严格恪守了生理规律，他每晚都要担心的事情并没有发生。不过乳头被开发得越来越敏感这一点却是事实，在伊万每晚不间断的吸吮啃咬之下，他的乳晕肉眼可见的扩大了一圈，甚至尺寸也有了二次发育的趋势——伊万的手已经可以聚拢出一捧乳肉了。王耀每天上班都能感受到乳尖颤巍巍地摩擦衣服的刺痛感，他不得已开始贴着创可贴去学校。  
伊万很喜欢他这一想法，但他更支持贴胶带:  
“你没发现创可贴根本遮不住吗？”  
他跃跃欲试地主动给丈夫的前胸封上胶带，隔着透明胶带轻轻啮咬舔弄那显得更加色情的乳尖，奇妙的触感和新奇的体验让他爱不释手。更妙的是晚上他用牙齿撕下胶带的那刻，柔韧的乳肉跟着他的动作大幅晃动，泛出一圈荡漾的波纹。而被封闭了一整天的乳头则混合着汗水，显出一种特别的嫣红色泽来。  
王耀无力地拥着匍匐在身上任意妄为的小兽，发现自己的举动根本是助纣为虐。

生产的日子一天天逼近了，王耀也一天比一天紧张。如果可以，他真想请两个月的假来陪伴待产的妻子。每次站在讲台上，他眼中是几百年前的苏居易王商影，心里想的却是独自在家的伊万。如果伊万突然早产怎么办，如果他下楼梯跌倒了，或者不小心吃坏了肚子——  
“老师，他好像姓白……”  
“不错，回答得很好。”王耀对着虚空面无血色地说，脑海里全是是躺在手术室里的伊万和来问他“保大人保小孩”的医生，“下周交一篇王居影诗词手法的调查报告。”  
小问号们错愕地看着讲台上突然眼泪汪汪的讲师，心中充满了朋友。

不知道是校领导体恤他，还是某个再也受不了的学生举报了他，总之，王耀的假终于批了下来。长达三周的假期，足够他待到伊万生产完再坐小半个月子了。他决定这三周内除非必要绝不出门，一步不离地跟在妻子身边，就算要他后穴一整天都塞着东西他也在所不辞。

“这可是你自己说的。”伊万慢条斯理地往王耀体内塞小番茄。两根指尖慢慢推进去，被热情的穴肉啜吻过后再不慌不忙的退出。王耀浑身泛红，撑着料理台不住地轻颤。这话他无法否认，甚至连体内的小番茄也是他早晨一颗一颗亲手挑了买回来的。他早该想到，这几天伊万已经吃厌了小番茄为什么今天还会让他多买些回来。亏他还在心里傻乐伊万昨天想吃辣今天想吃酸怕不是怀的双胞胎吧。如果他知道伊万是怀着这样的心思才微笑着送他出门，他说什么也不会一口气买了三斤回来。  
“别走神啊。”伊万重重的掐了一把他的腿根，后穴的不适把他重新扯回现实。王耀有些羞愤地把头埋进臂弯里，他觉得最开始塞进去的小番茄似乎已经被磨破了。果皮不轻不重地骚着肠壁，细密的番茄仔在甬道间来回挤压流动，却被后来的新鲜番茄堵住出不去，只能在内部反复徘徊。这感觉实在是太磨人了，王耀不自觉的收缩着穴肉，难耐地晃着屁股。他能感到穴口滴滴答答淌着什么液体，正顺着他的大腿往下流动。最好只是番茄汁，王耀难为情的想。  
伊万似乎是欣赏够了自己的作品，及时捞住他下一秒就要软掉的双腿，将自己气球般饱满的孕肚搁在丈夫柔软的双臀上，“撑稳一点，还有宝宝呢。”在王耀努力抬起屁股支撑胎儿的那刻，他握着勃发的阴茎一口气插了进去。  
“呃啊————！”  
甬道内的四五个小番茄被挤到了前未有过的深度，每一颗都亲亲热热的在王耀的前列腺上滚动一遍，汁水淋漓地爆浆在生殖腔前。他忍不住发出了一声似是痛苦似是愉悦的尖叫，双臂徒劳地在空中捞了一下，生理性泪水源源不断涌出来。快感像浪潮般铺天盖地席卷了过来，王耀蜷缩起身体，无意识地绞紧了后穴与妻子的阴茎。他再也撑不住身体，直直地瘫倒在了冰凉的料理台上。大理石台无情地磨蹭着他发胀发痛的乳尖，王耀惊觉自己此刻身体的热度是多么的高。  
他回过头想喊伊万的名字，但发出的音节却是连他自己听了都感到惊讶的狂放呻吟。  
伊万细细地吻着他，用舌尖舔吻着爱人面孔上的泪痕，安抚他颤抖不止的身体。王耀还没意识到他刚刚无射精高潮了，肠道直到现在还紧吮着伊万的阴茎并持续抽搐着，喷涌的肠液与糜烂的果泥混合交融，穴口水光泛滥。但失去意识的alpha只是用无神的眼珠迷迷蒙蒙看着伊万，蠕动着嘴唇一遍遍呢喃他的名字。  
“我也爱你。”伊万紧紧贴着爱人的身体，像是要揉进骨髓般用力的拥抱他。王耀的手抚上妻子的肚子，他们的孩子就要出生了。


End file.
